Vyzer Alestus
Vyzer "The Wanderer" Alestus (born Virena the 12th, 703 3rd Era) is a Nephilim and a member of the AKC in Anthos Kerasias. Growing up alone with his human witch mother, Vyzer learnt much about thaumatuargy and the dangers of the Crimson Cult. Vyzer is described as being tall and lean, with messy medium length brown hair, peach skin, and glowing green eyes. He also has white angel wings but they are usually kept hidden. NOTES (to be deleted) * Personality desc. * New profile pic * Abilities * Skills Align with the stereotype * Struggles to connect with human needs, emotions and problems Flaws and complexity * Wastes time thinking of all possible solutions instead of acting * Can go berserk and lose control during fights * Experiences pain if he acts in a way that goes against his parent angel’s morals or ideals * Comes across as heartless * Has identity issues due to his different heritages (angel and human) Unexpected traits (break the stereotype/cliche) * Suffers from insomnia Motivation * Destroy the Crimson Cult Biography Early Life Vyzer Alestus was born over 400 years ago, during the Era of Ruin, to the angel Thauiel and an unsuspecting travelling witch passing through one of the few forests in Caelum. After her sudden, unexpected pregnancy, the witch, named Mitera, quickly found shelter in a nearby shack where she gave birth to two children, *BROTHER* and Vyzer. Vyzer spent most of his childhood enjoying a peaceful, simple life with his brother and mother. Foraging and hunting took up most of his time, the rest he spent studying thaumatuargy with Mitera. Vyzer pestered Mitera frequently about the possibility of taking up further education into the magical arts at the Skyla Academy, to which Mitera would always immediately shoot down, pointing out the dangers of being around the home base of the dangerous Grand Council. Not long after his 17th birthday, Vyzer went against his mothers wishes and attempted to sign up at the Skyla Academy. Unfortunately for Vyzer, a large group of Crimson Cultists happened to be visiting the Grand Council at the time and were able to sense out his angelic heritage. The cultists informed the Council, whom immediately sent out Crimson Assassins to hunt down and murder him. Vyzer was on his way from the Academy to a nearby tavern he was staying in when the Assassins bagged him and dragged him into the nearby forests. Luckily, Mitera had been tracking Vyzer since his departure and was able to save him in the nick of time, however she did not survive the encounter and spent her dying breath casting a death grip, an ancient witch spell that allows a caster to grab the lifeforce of another person in their dying moments and drag the target to the afterlife with them. Vyzer, too, did not escape the encounter scratch-free and was left with trauma and a deathly fear of being bagged. Vyzer attempted to return home to *BROTHER* but was not able to find him there. Alone in Caelum, Vyzer began to wander the continent in contemplation, this is where he earned the title "The Wanderer" by the many citizens and travellers that would see him every now and then. Meeting Vincent Currently Vyzer currently resides in Anthos Kerasias as a member of the AKC Personality Abilities and Skills Biography (OLD) Vyzer is the twin brother of Eleos and the only other known Nephilim in existence. He is over 600 years old and, despite his immense potential and many years of study at the Skyla Academy, does not practice much magic. Vyzer is a very calm and emotionless person but if he gets pushed over the edge he can become a truly frightening person. Luckily Vyzer has only been pushed over the edge once, which lead to the destruction of an entire bloodline. Once he graduated the Skyla Academy and returned to a dead mother, Vyzer packed all he desired from his childhood home and began to wander the continent. Vyzer enjoyed a variety of adventures and even stayed for several years in some towns but he always eventually moved out and continued his wandering. Several times some people discovered his angelic heritage and Vyzer had to kill them to protect the knowledge. More recently, Vyzer came across several beings and became friends with them. First, he met a skeleton, one of the extremely rare intelligent ones, called Regina. Then he met a forest elf named Vincent and via a bargain with her, Vyzer killed off a city and gave her a child. Vyzer then transformed the land the city was on back to what it used to be, unknowingly reviving the flora nymph who used to protect the land. As a thank you gift, the nymph permitted Vyzer to use the land to build a home. By this point Vyzer was getting tired of the solitude and invited all his friends to join him. Several people also requested to join them later, and Vyzer graciously accepted. Vyzer currently resides in the growing city of Monaxia and along with the rest of the group called the “AKC”, he maintains the city.Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Anthos Kerasias Category:Ftero Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Rewrite Category:Anthos Kerasias Council